


Что подумают люди?

by punk_cake



Series: Dishonored [4]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance, Routine, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_cake/pseuds/punk_cake
Summary: — Корво, о каких таких мифических «людях» вы вечно говорите? Эти «люди» не строят вашу жизнь. И мою уж подавно, — она вдохнула и тут же выпустила очередную порцию дыма, едва ли растворяющуюся в окружающем полумраке. — Думайте прежде всего о себе. Ну и обо мне, если так угодно. Разве вы можете допустить, чтобы между вами и чудным вином из императорских запасов становилось то, что же подумают «другие»?— Вы направляете меня на путь грешный, Ваше Высочество.— Уж надеюсь на это!
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Jessamine Kaldwin
Series: Dishonored [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942600
Kudos: 2





	Что подумают люди?

Редкие солнечные лучи пробивались сквозь плотно закрытые окна, завешанные массивными шторами из дорогой и тяжелой ткани. Однако и они не могли препятствовать золоту, отливающему вытянутыми полосами по паркету. Свет блестел по дереву, мягко касался бархатных тканей и подушек, небрежно по нему разбросанных, играл частичками пыли, невесомо кружащими в воздухе в своем причудливом танце. Это место давно было забыто жителями Башни и, кажется, самим Чужим. Однако юная кронпринцесса быстро взяла его в свое распоряжение: едва скрипнула дверь и легкий, блестящий носок вычищенных туфелек коснулся пола, Джессамина знала, где проведет сегодняшний вечер. 

Душистый дым с запахом трав и никотина заволок небольшую комнату, завихрился, потакая и причудливо дополняя пыль, становясь её спутником и сопровождением на этот праздник жизни. Заполнил легкие, остался сажей на их стенах и въелся в сердца, вызывая легкое головокружение и глупую улыбку. Или дело было в вине? А сколько они уже выпили? Никто не считал. Звонко гремели бокалы, тихий, приглушенный смех и разговор, вот уж длившийся несколько часов, едва граничащий с шепотом.

— Где вы его достали? — мужчина приподнял очередную бутылку, подливая еще бордо себе и своей собеседнице. Наверное, стоило бы на этом остановиться, отставить флакон в сторону, собрать вещи и лечь спать, но желание растянуть вечер было сильнее правильных решений. Хотя, вероятно, именно это решение и было правильным.

— Знаете, кухарки порой бывают так ужасно невнимательны, — девушка чуть наклонила голову в бок и как бы виновато потупила взгляд, — а его величеству стоит лучше прятать свои ценные запасы двадцатилетней выдержки. 

Корво рассмеялся, ловя себя на мысли, что если кто-то узнает об этой небольшой проделке, ему достанется больше, чем будущей императрице. Однако же девушка проворачивала такие вещи слишком часто, чтобы беспокоиться о последствиях — они случались слишком редко, да и не следовало вообще о них вспоминать.

— И все же, если Эйхорн узнает… Что подумают люди? 

Джессамина, кажется, закатила глаза, но скрыла это так тщательно, что протектор едва ли мог заметить подобное выражение.

— Корво, о каких таких мифических «людях» вы вечно говорите? Эти «люди» не строят вашу жизнь. И мою уж подавно, — она вдохнула и тут же выпустила очередную порцию дыма, едва ли растворяющуюся в окружающем полумраке. — Думайте прежде всего о себе. Ну и обо мне, если так угодно. Разве вы можете допустить, чтобы между вами и чудным вином из императорских запасов становилось то, что же подумают «другие»?

— Вы направляете меня на путь грешный, Ваше Высочество.

— Уж надеюсь на это! — уголки губ её дрогнули, но лицо не изменилось, сохраняя выражение любопытное, игривое — она словно рыскала и пыталась найти что-то в его существе, усмотреть, уловить неуловимое колебание, но так ничего не видела и не чувствовала, никак не забрасывая свои бесконечные поиски. Джессамина, ах эта _Джессамина_ , вечная загадка, тайна, что он мог лишь надеяться когда-нибудь познать, смотрящая на него исподлобья и отводящая этот взгляд, все словно ждущая чего-то. И никогда не говорящая чего. 

Так много возникает воспоминаний, когда Корво пытается восстановить её в своей памяти, как много деталей он видел и замечал в тот момент. И уж не мог он сказать, что сам не искал чего-то, что сам не вглядывался в её существо, пытаясь что-то понять, неизвестное ему самому и по сей день, но вспоминаются лишь её черты. Серо-голубые холодные глаза, наполненные такой нежностью и любовью. И лишь спустя много лет Корво понял, что _так_ она смотрел только на него самого. А он, идиот, и не замечал. Родинка на шее, располагавшаяся чуть ниже вьющихся темных волос, тогда еще находящихся в совершенной свободе и даже иногда беспорядке (конечно, из извечного бунта к порядку и правилам), ниспадающие вниз, к черному, темно-синему пиджаку или накрахмаленному воротнику белой рубашки, что всегда теряла свою свежесть и форму к концу дня. Гувернантки бы устало, как-то раздраженно вздохнули да отругали — негоже юной леди не следить за опрятностью своей наружности, тем более перед мужчиной. А Джессамина никогда их не слушала. Он вспоминает её улыбку и задорный, часто пьяный смех, ставшей для него настоящим пророчеством, единственным спасением в одинокие вечера, что тогда уж переставали быть печальными и неожиданно становились чем-то совершенно особенным, приобретали такой невиданный ранее шелк и шарм. А от чего? В тот момент Корво не мог признаться себе в этом точно.

— А что же подумают люди, если узнают о дуэли между Её Высочеством и её Лордом-Протектором?

— Простите, что?

— Защищайтесь, сударь! 

Девушка вдруг смахнула пыль и угрожающе навела на оппонента потрепанный временем резной канделябр, с ветвящимися ручками и позолоченными украшениям и все же, давно уже не выполнявшим свои функции. Она сделала что-то на подобии выпада — но он тут же был отбит таким же подсвечником, что в больших количествах можно было встретить в старых частях замка.

— Вы имеете дело с одним из лучших фехтовальщиков Островов, мэм, боюсь, эта схватка будет нечестной.

— Меня ничуть это не пугает, Лорд Аттано, — Джессамина гордо и шутливо вскинула голову, убрала от лица тонкие пряди, вновь поднимая перед собой импровизированное оружие. — Атакуйте! 

Корво шагнул вперед, но встретил сопротивление, парируя удар. Как глупо! Эта импровизированная драка едва ли могла быть описанной точными военными терминами, что он так долго заучивал и отрабатывал — сначала в гвардии Серконоса, после — в составе императорской охраны, не покладая рук, все проводил свои вечера на заднем дворе, побеждая очередного товарища, никак не отбивающегося его выпады. И ради чего? Ради боя на подсвечниках с пьяной кронпринцессой?

Это кажется таким нелепым, неважным, просто смешным! Но, возможно, это была та самая главная и ценная причина, цель всех тех бессонных ночей за учебой и отработкой навыков — слышать звон металла и видеть, как Джессамина улыбается, отбивая его в разы облегченную атаку. Она отходила в сторону, корчила серьезное лицо, старалась вывести финт, наивно сбить его с толку и заходить сбоку, целясь куда-то в грудную клетку — а Корво то и делал вид, что она попала, а он с позором повержен в этой дуэли. 

Было ли дело в алкоголе, или сложном прожитом дне, тяжким грузом лежавшем на их плечах, но голова начала кружиться сильнее, а силуэты и звуки вдруг потеряли свои четкие очертания, превращаясь в канитель образов. Дыхание сбилось, и легкие снова стремительно наполнил теплый воздух с запахом дыма и пыли. А Джессамина кашляла и смеялась, едва прикрывая губы рукой, отбивала удары, пока не свалилась совсем уж без сил, отставляя свое «оружие» в сторону.

— За вашу умопомрачительную победу, леди Джессамин! 

Девушка устало улыбнулась и выпила остатки вина из бутылки. Сил открывать новую не было. 

Они вдруг замолчали и молчание это заполнило комнату еще гуще, чем дым кальяна. Оно не было неловким, но обволакивало, закрадывалось в самую душу и суть, до звона в ушах, до боли в груди, и сердце пропускало удары в своем бешеном ритме. И больше ничего не существовало. Лишь вино, Джессамина и бешеный гул крови, стук сердца в ушах, отдающий в сознании легкой болью, что Корво не замечал.

— Я люблю тебя. 

Слова эти были произнесены так просто и ясно, что оставили впечатление неизгладимое, едва ли сравнимое с чем-либо еще. Джессамине не следовало повторять их снова, чтобы смысл дошел до них обоих, он был так ясен, что не требовал объяснений и сути. Сквозь мириады секунд, сквозь сбивчивое дыхание и тишину, они вонзились в сознание, но едва ли их можно было назвать кинжалом. Это мягкое и нежное, столь ожидаемое прикосновение. Тепло, вдруг возникшее в груди. Не сразу, но так стремительно. 

_«Я люблю тебя.»_

И сквозь года и числа, сквозь слезы и горе утраты, и вновь осознавая факт ненужности произнесения этих слов вслух, Корво вспоминал их. Так, как они были сказаны в то, не единственное, но самое первое и значимое мгновение — импульсивно, быстро и искренне. Так ужасно искренне. Они все так же остались в груди, в левом уголке солнечного сплетения, обрывками звуков и фраз. И он вспоминал их. Невзначай, ранним утром или поздней ночью, в разгар суток или самое неподходящее для этого время — три часа дня — Корво вспоминал, как Джессамина говорила эту одну-единственную фразу, в которую он так и не смог поверить.

— Джесс, я могу тебя поц… 

Он не договорил, но в этом не было необходимости. Едва принцесса перевела взгляд на его губы и приблизилась к его лицу — и Земля ушла из-под ног. И тогда вдруг перестала существовать и эта комната, и этот дым, и вино, и солнечные лучи, давно переставшие танцевать на паркете. 

Лишь _Она_. Джессамина. Сладость её губ и жар разгоревшихся щек. 

И вдруг все было хорошо. А впереди ждали годы, скандалы, интриги, счастье и горе, болезни и радости. И маленькая принцесса, носящая фамилию матери, но так сильно похожая на отца. И клинок, вдруг так неосторожно занесенный в то солнечное утро. 

А впереди ждала целая жизнь. Но тогда существовала лишь одна Джессамина. И лишь эти слова и этот единственный поцелуй, вдруг расставивший все на свои места.


End file.
